


Growing Up in Remnant

by BeeKind15



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeKind15/pseuds/BeeKind15
Summary: Cute little stories from the RWBY girls. It will feature them meeting each other, growing up together, and just having fun as they go on adventures together.





	1. When Red meets White

It was about 3:15pm at Vale Public School. All classes were done for the day, with most students having already gone home, leaving behind a few teachers and staff, as well as any members of clubs or sports teams. 8 year old Weiss Schnee was one of said students, having just finished up at choir practice, she was now waiting on her family butler Klein to pick her up. She was standing outside, near the curb, backpack on the ground, hoping he would arrive soon. Weiss wasn’t too sure what time it was, but from what she had gathered, it must have been hours since she was let out. The reality was it had only been 5 minutes.

“Urr, where is he?” She asked to no-one in particular. She then reached into her pocket for her cell-phone. Something most teachers thought was a little too early for an 8 year old, but nonetheless, this was a good enough reason for having one. She clicked on his icon, hoping he would pick up.

……………………..

Nothing. She put her phone away frustrated, hoping something good would happen.

“Are you okay?” Asked a small voice out of nowhere. 

Weiss glanced over to see a much smaller girl, wearing a red short sleeve shirt, red skirt, and a red hood. It was pretty obvious what her favourite colour was. 

“Uh, are you…talking to…me?” She replied.

“Yep, I wanted to see if you’re okay?” She asked again.

“If you must know, yes I’m fine.” Weiss said somewhat annoyed by the smaller girl. “I’m just waiting on my driver to come pick me up.”

“Oh, okay.” The little red girl responded. “Welp, if you want, my mommy can give you a ride?”

“No thanks,” she replied quickly. “My driver should be here any minute. I’m sure he-“

RUMBLE, RUMBLE.

“Huh, is that thunder,” Ruby asked.

With that, Weiss let out a small sigh. She didn’t want to get rain on her new white dress, so she relented. 

“Very well, I will accept your offer.” Weiss said. “I…wait, what’s your name?” 

“Oh, my names Ruby!” She replied happily. “Ruby Rose! Nice to meet ya!”

“Likewise, I’m Weiss. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, perhaps you’ve heard of me?”

“Hmm, nope.” Ruby said.

“What?! Daddy says everyone knows us, but you’ve never heard of me?!” She asked. “You’ve never heard of the SDC?!” 

“Nope.” 

Weiss started to get irritated, her family was the richest in all of Remnant. How could this…Ruby, not know her family.

“Anyway, let’s get going,” Ruby interrupted. “My mommy's right over there.”

Ruby grabbed Weiss’ hand, and led her over to an older woman standing beside a small mini van. The vehicle was unfamiliar to Weiss, as she was used to nice, luxury vehicles like her limo, but for the current circumstances, she was fine with it. As for the woman, she was the spitting image of Ruby. She also wore quite a bit of red, but also incorporated some white into her outfit as well. 

“Mommy can you give Weiss a lift home?” She asked. “Her diver isn’t here yet.”

“Heh-he, I think you mean driver, sweetheart,” the older woman replied. “And yes, of course I’ll give her a ride home. Hello Weiss, I’m Ruby’s mom Summer, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Hello,” Weiss responded. “Thank you for giving me a ride home, Mrs. Rose.”

“Of course, dear. Happy to help one of Ruby's friends.”

“We're not…umm…nevermind.” Weiss said with a sigh. 

Summer opened the door, and then helped both girls into the back seat, and put on both of their seatbelts. She then made her way over to the drivers side, and got in the vehicle. Summer turned the ignition on as they made their way over to Weiss’ house.

“So dear, where do you live?”

“Uhh…”Weiss wasn’t too sure, as she never had to know such information. That was always Kline’s responsibility. “I’m, not sure.” Weiss admitted sadly.

“Hmm, mommy?” Ruby began asking. “Weiss said everyone knows her family, do you know who the Schnees are?”

“Why, yes sweetie, I do know about them. They’re responsible for manufacturing dust all across Remnant. In fact Vale has the biggest facility around.”

“Oh, you could take me there,” Weiss interrupted. “I believe my mommy should be there today.”

“Perfect, I’ll take you there then.” Summer said as she moved the car onto the street, and proceeded to their next destination.

“Soooo, ya want to play a game?!” Ruby asked as she swung her legs around under the seat.

“No.” Weiss replied sternly. She just wanted to get home, or at the least, make it to her family’s dust production plant to see her mother.

“Oh, we could play I Spy?” Ruby asked, not giving up on the subject.

“No thank you.”

“How about Simon Says?” 

“No.” Weiss continued.

“Or we could try this new game my uncle talked about,” Ruby stated. “It’s called Would You Rather.”

“Ruby, you’re not old enough to play that game,” Sumner said from the drivers seat. “I’ll be having a long talk with you, Qrow.” Summer said under her breath.

“Well if you don’t want to play that, we could..…PUNCH BUGGY!!” Ruby yelled out.

Whack!!

“Oww, what was that for you dolt?” Weiss asked as she rubbed her shoulder.

“Ruby dear,” her mother began. “Remember what your father and I said: No punching other children. Okay sweetie?”

“Yes mom, sorry.” Ruby replied as she fiddled with her fingers.

Weiss continued rubbing her shoulder, with a look of pure disdain on her face.

_What’s wrong with this girl?_

“Oh, I know what we can do! Mommy, can you put on the CD?”

“I don’t think th-“

“Of course dear,” she replied. “Here you go.”

BABY SHARK DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO. 

BABY SHARK DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO. 

BABY SHARK DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO. 

BABY SHARK!

“CAN YOU TURN IT DOWN,” Weiss yelled over the music. Was it any wonder this girl wasn’t deaf.

“Oops, sorry about that Weiss,” Summer turned the music completely off as they continued driving.

“Umm, sorry Weiss,” Ruby added. She looked down at her feet, which were still dangling around.

Ruby just wanted to go out of her way to make Weiss comfortable. A gesture that Weiss quickly picked up on.

“Look Ruby,” she started. “I appreciate what you and your mommy are doing. But you don’t have to do all this extra stuff.” 

“I just want to have some fun,” Ruby replied. “Me and my sister do stuff like this all the time.”

“Well maybe we can do it some other time?” Weiss asked. “Right now I just want to see my mommy.”

“Oh, okay.” Ruby replied with a smile. “No problem.”

Just as she said this , they had arrived at their destination. Summer pulled up to the curb and got out of the van. She made her way around, and helped Weiss out. When Weiss got out, she was actually greeted by her older sister, Winter, who must have walked from Vale High. Weiss ran over and gave her a hug, grateful to see a family member that she knew.

“Hello there Weiss, I wasn’t expected to see you here.” 

“I’m just here to see mommy,” she replied. Before Weiss forgot she turned around, only to see that Ruby also got out of the car and joined her mother. 

“Thank you Mrs. Rose.” She said. “And thank you Ruby for giving me a ride.”

“Your welcome.” Ruby then ran over and gave Weiss a big hug, something Weiss wasn’t prepared for, as she left her arms to the side, and had a look of shock on her face. Having just met this girl, it seemed way to forward, but perhaps that’s just the way she is.

“Ruby sweetheart, we better get going.” Summer said. “It was lovely to meet you Weiss.” 

“Yep, see ya later Weiss,” Ruby added as she got back in the mini van. As her mother got back in the drivers seat, Ruby waved from inside the van, something Weiss returned rather awkwardly. With that, the van pulled away, leaving the two Schnee siblings on the sidewalk.

“Who was that Weiss?” Her older sister asked.

“Oh, just some girl who gave me a ride. I probably won’t see her again.” Weiss replied as she turned towards her sister. “Let’s go inside and find mommy.”

**********************************************************************************************************

“She seems nice,” Summer said as she continued driving. “I'm glad to see you're making new friends, dear.” 

“Yep! I knew she was BFF material!”

"Really dear?" Summer asked.

"Yep, you heard her," Ruby responded. "She said we could play some other time. She's my new BFF!"


	2. When Black meets Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Blake meets her first friend, an extroverted blond with a fun and spunky personality. Hopefully a little heart warming with some cute 8 year old Bumbleby being featured.

The sun was beginning to set on another day in Vale. If you were out, and able to enjoy this nice, cool day in Spring, then you would have been in for a treat, as it was a perfect day. Unfortunately, it wasn’t perfect for some, like 8 year old Blake Belladonna. She just sat there, swaying on the swings, hoping that maybe someone would want to play with her. But she had these same hopes before, only to be sadly disappointed. The day didn’t start off bad at first, some kids invited her to play Hide and Seek. She thought she had found a great hiding spot, only to realize that the others weren't even looking for her. After an hour had passed, she gave up, and went over to the swings to be alone. The last thing she wanted to do, was go home and have the same conversation as the day before. 

****************************************************************************************************

_“Mommy! Daddy!” Came a scream from the front door._

_“Blake? Sweetheart, I thought you were going to the library. Wh….Oh my gods!!” Blake’s mother yelled. “What happened?”_

_Blake looked like she had been in a fight. Her hair was a mess, there was dirt on her clothes, and she had bruises on her arms._

_“Th-the other kids…they were mean to me,” she choked out while shedding tears. “They said….that I had fleas, that….that I was a stupid animal! Then…then they threw rocks at me!”_

_“Oh honey, come here.” Her mother got down on her knees, and gave Blake a big, comforting hug. “I’m so sorry honey, just let it out.”_

_“Sniff…why don’t the other kids like me?” She asked “What…what did I do wrong?”_

_“You did nothing wrong, Blake.” Her mother replied while also on the verge of tears. “There is nothing wrong with you, it’s there problem, not yours. You’re perfect, and there is nothing wrong with you.”_

_“I….I just want them…to like me,” Blake said. “I just…want to have friends.”_

_“I know sweetie, if you’d like, I can talk to their parents?” her mother suggested._

_“No!” Blake said rather quickly. “If you do that…they’ll know I tattled on them…then nobody will want to play with me.”_

_Her mother was heartbroken. She knew that her people had always wanted to seek acceptance, but at what cost? Her daughter didn’t deserve this, there had to be someway to make things right?_

_“Blake, I know it’s hard right now,” she said. “But I promise that it will get better. Your father and I will do everything we can to make it better.”_

_“Sniff…I love you mommy,” she replied._

_“I love you too,” her mother said. “Come on, let’s go upstairs and get you cleaned up.”_

****************************************************************************************************

But nothing had gotten better. Her mother had told her to just be yourself, and don’t change anything. The other kids just don’t understand, and that eventually, they will grow to like you. But that didn’t make her feel any better at the moment. 

“Ha-ha-ha! Look at that stupid animal on the swings!” One kid said over by the monkey bars. 

“I bet she has rabies or something,” another one added.

_I don’t have rabies. Just leave me alone._

The two boys did eventually leave, as they were starting to lose interest. One thing her father had said at least helped: if you don’t react to them, nothing should happen. Sometimes that worked (like today), but there were other days that weren't as good. She began thinking about going home, but was interrupted from her thoughts by somebody else. 

“Uh, hi. Do you want to play?” Came a mysterious voice.

Blake didn’t look up, afraid that whoever was asking was just playing a trick.

“Are you okay?” The same voice asked. “Oh, if you’d like, I can give you a push?”

Blake was mostly using the swing as nothing more than a seat, she didn’t need a push, so at the risk of getting teased again, she looked up to see who was talking. Leaning against the bar of the swing set was a blond haired girl, probably close to Blake's age, wearing a simple brown t-shirt, as well as brownish coloured shorts. She also had very pretty, purple eyes that looked at Blake with a sense of friendliness and warmth, but Blake wasn’t buying it. 

“I-Umm, I don’t need a push,” Blake responded shyly. 

“Welp, I’ll take the one next to ya then,” the girl said with a bright smile. 

The blond walked over to it, and began swinging back and forth. Meanwhile, Blake just sat there, mesmerized and questioning why this girl hadn’t done anything mean to her yet? All of the other kids have called her names, and hit her, and made fun of her, but this girl hadn’t done anything yet.

_It’s a trick. She's gonna do something, I know it._

Blake decided not to risk it. She got up from her spot, and started walking away.

“Woah, wait up!” The blond girl called out. She did a forward jump off of the swing she had been on while it was moving, and landed next to Blake. “Do ya want some company? It’s getting dark, and I can walk home with ya?”

Offering to play with her? Asking if she was okay? Seeing if she wanted to walk home together? Blake wasn’t gonna be fooled.

“W-what are you doing?” Blake asked, as she was fed up with this game.

“Hmm, what do you mean?”

“Just tell me what you’re planning, and just do it! Get it over with!”

“He-he, I don’t know what you’re talking about, but you’re really funny!” The girl responded while having a laugh. “I’m planning something. He-he, what am I, some super villain?”

“This isn’t a joke!” Blake answered. “Just tell me why you’re being nice to me!” 

“Hmm,” she stopped laughing. “Oh, well if you want to know. You looked kind of lonely, and I thought you could use some company. My mom and dad always tell me to treat people how I would want to be treated. So, I thought…I mean, it looked like you could use a friend.” She finished her answer with another bright smile.

“But…you…I.” Blake was at a lost for words. Ever since her family moved here, it was one bully after another. 

“So, what do ya say? Do ya want to be friends?”

“You’re, not gonna hit me? Or throw something at me? Or make fun of me?” Blake asked, as she was a little afraid at what her response would be. 

“Why would I do that?”

“Because I’m a Faunus,” Blake replied as she made her ears twitch back and forth to emphasize her point.

“Hmmmmm,” the blond started to stare directly at her ears with an intense focus. Her eyes went wide and bright, almost as though she just realized something.

_Oh no, here it comes. She’s gonna hit me for sure._

“Oh my gosh, they’re so cute!!!” She hollered. 

“What?” Blake asked quietly.

“Your ears! They’re so adorable!!”

Her ears went flat on her head (something that caused the blond to smile even more), and a hint of pink was beginning to form on Blake's cheeks. Only her parents had called her ears cute. She was used to people calling them ugly, so why was this blond so enamored with them. 

“You have to be lying.” Blake said as she questioned what this girl was saying. “My ears are terrible.”

“Nope!” She replied. “I think they’re really cute! I wish I had ears like yours.”

“But, you don’t want that.” Blake said. “Everyone hates my ears, it’s why I get picked on all the time.”

“Wait, what?! Who picks on you?!” The girl asked, as it appeared as though her eyes went from purple to dark red. 

“Um, e-everyone?” She was a little bit timid of this girl’s red eyes.

“If anyone ever picks on you, just come find me. I’ll take care of them.” She said this by punching her fists together, and trying to look intimidating 

Blake didn’t know what go think. It was all happening way too fast. Not only did she want to be her friend, but also stick up for her? It just didn’t seem right. 

The blond girl blinked a couple of times, the red eventually turning back to purple. She then smiled when she saw the confused look on Blake’s face. 

“Yeah, you’re really funny! Come on, I’ll walk home with ya!” The girl offered as she reached out and grabbed Blake's hand. 

Blake was absolutely shocked at how everything was transpiring. It took her a minute to comprehend that she was holding her hand. Not pulling, or hurting her hand, but simply holding it. It felt so warm, and comfortable, that Blake didn’t want to let go. 

“So, which way do ya live?”

“Oh, umm, just over there.” She pointed towards a bunch of townhouses located next to the park. “But you don’t have to-“

“Really??!! Me too!!” She responded loudly. 

“What? But I’ve never met you before.” Blake said questionably.

How is it that this rambunctious blond lived so close by, and Blake never knew about her? 

“Yeah, we just moved in a couple of days ago.” She responded. “But this is awesome!! Mom and dad will be so happy that my first new friend lives close by!!”

“Y-you really want to be my friend?” Blake was almost on the verge of tears. 

“You bet!! We can come play in the park again, or we could play Mario Party at my place. Oh, you have to try my mom’s cookies! They! Are! The! Best!!”

Blake then did something completely on impulse, she threw herself at the other girl, and gave her a hug.

“Nobody…has ever wanted to be my friend. Sniff. Thank you.” She cried out happily. 

“Welp, you’ve got a friend now.” She returned the hug affectionately. “I’m Yang.” 

“B-Blake. My name is Blake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can honestly say that I've asked the same question to my mom before: why don't the other kids like me? It was hard on her to hear I was having a hard time fitting in, but now everything is great, and I have plenty of friends. I hope that this hits people in the feels, and that you'll enjoy the next part of this story.

**Author's Note:**

> So in this universe, Ruby is 6 years old, while the other girls are 8. That was Ruby and Weiss meeting each other for the 1st time. I hope that you enjoyed it, and tune in next time when Blake and Yang meeting each other.


End file.
